Lisanna the snow dragon slayer
by Brainy girl
Summary: This is going to be a StingxLisanna story. Also a bit of NatsuxLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Yeah! A new story! This is going to be StingxLisanna and NatsuxLucy.**

Today I will tell Natsu about my new power. I didn't even know I could use it until two months ago. Finally I will tell Natsu that I am a dragon slayer now.

**Opening song: Ft.**

"Hey Lisanna!" shouted the pink hair mage, Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" I shouted back.

"Come with me! I need to show you something!" he said as he pulled me away.

"Sure! What you want to show me?" I asked.

"I wanted for you to help me pick a ring!" he said. I stopped. A what!

"Um what for Natsu?" I asked.

"I'm planning to propose to Lucy today!" he said. And I just died.

"Well that's great! But I have to go get some stuff for Mirajane." I said as I backed away. Well there goes my plans for showing Natsu my new skills. Once Natsu was gone, I ran to the east forest. But who was there? Sting.

"Come on Lector you got it!" shouted Sting as Lector tried to pull a fish. I roll my eyes at their silliness. Until a giant fish came out and landed in front of me.

"Yeah! Oh hey Lisanna!" said Lector as he ran to the fish.

"Hi Lector. How many fish did you eat?" I asked, noticing his belly.

"I only ate fourteen. Yup, only fourteen." he said as he stared at the fish hungrily.

"Well then, you want some dessert?" I asked. He nodded and I freeze the fish and smashed it. Lector gave me a bowl and I picked up the pieces. He gave me some milk and I made fish ice-cream.

"Thank you! Yup, you're so nice." said Lector as he ate the fish ice-cream.

"Oh hey Lisanna, when did you came?" asked Sting as he walked over. I laughed.

"Wow Sting, I was behind the fish, I froze the fish, and I made fish ice-cream and you didn't notice me? And on top of that, your cat was talking to me!" I said.

"I was busy with some fish! Turns out it was a shark so I put it back." Sting said.

"So what brings you in town?" I asked. Lector, with a full mouth answered.

"He aid hat he anted to ee you." I looked at Sting who was on full major blush. On top of that, anger.

"Why you tell her!" shouted Sting.

"Cause you mmmm!" Sting covered Lector's mouth. Lector grabbed Sting's hand and he threw him in the river. I laughed just as Sting came up. Then Lector pushed me in too. I swam back to surface.

"Lector! How could you be so cruel!" I cried. Lector just laughed. His tail was near the water so I had an evil idea. I grabbed his tail and pulled him in. He came back up in shock.

"Lisanna! Why you do that!" he cried.

"It's your fault cat." I said as I got out. Sting got out and helped Lector get out. We just sat there as the sun dried us. Sting broke the silence.

"Did you tell him yet?" he asked. Shoot. With him running off I couldn't.

"No he went to buy a ring. He wants to marry Lucy." I said.

"Really? He wants to marry her?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well they have been friends for a long time. Maybe I shouldn't tell anybody. That way life can be simpler." I said. Sting laughed.

"Since when is life simple?" He asked.

"Point taken." I said. Sting was the only person who knew about my power. He learned the hard way. To sum it up: I froze the lake we were swimming in.

"When are we going to tell them about us?" he said. Oh yeah, we've been dating for two months.

"You really think my sister will approve of you?" I asked. Even though he killed his foster parent, he is a really nice guy inside. He cares.

"Maybe." he said.

"And maybe she will throw you off a cliff." I said. Lector spoke up.

"I think that you two should tell them about you two." Lector said. We look at each other.

"Maybe," I said. I look at my watch. 8:30! How long have I been here?

"I gotta go. Bye." I said as I got up. Sting got up too. He gave me a kiss. I smiled and waved as I ran off. I didn't notice a nosy photographer hiding in the bushes. I ran to see the guild was having a party. Natsu was holding Lucy. So Lucy said yes. Figures.

"Hi Lucy! Congrats!" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hi Lisanna! How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh Natsu wanted me to help him buy a ring." I said. Natsu began to explain and Lucy laughed. I walked over to Mirajane.

"Hey little sis! Where were you?" she asked.

"Oh somewhere." I said.

"So when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?" Mira asked. I blushed. I haven't told her about Sting yet.

"Um uh oh look at the time! See you at home!" I said as I ran off. I did not know that one photo would change my life. And I didn't know, until the very next day.


	2. Leaving

**Happy isn't going to introduce in this story. Happy: NOOOOOOO!**

I woke up a bit earlier than usual. But I was still late to the guild. Mira left me a note telling me that she went to the guild early. Again. I walk to the guild and I heard a scream. Thinking someone might be in trouble, I ran in. But no one was in trouble. Except me.

**Theme song Ft.**

Everyone was looking at me with utter shock. I was confused. I saw all the girls piled up on each other, looking something. Mira was just in shock. She was also looking at the same thing. I was nervous.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" I said. Lucy spoked first.

"Lisanna do you have a boyfriend?" she asked. Even more nervous, I lied.

"No." I am such a good lier. Cana grabbed the paper and stomped towards me.

"Then explain THIS!" she shouted as she shoved the paper in my face. I gasped. It was the new addition of sorcer weekly. The front cover. Me and Sting. In a kiss. I look more closely. I realized that was from yesterday. I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER TOOK THIS PICTURE!

**Sabertooth Sting's POV**

I woke up feeling great. I went downstairs to get some breakfeast. I saw everybody looking and whispering about me. I just shook it off. I sat down and the guy next to me slapped me on the back.

"Congrats dude! You got a Fairy!" he said. Now I'm confused.

"What are you talking about?" I nearly yelled.

"Dude, it's on the cover of sorcer weekly! You and that Fairy! Lisanna was it?" he said showing me sorcer weekly. It was Me and Lisanna. Kissing. I twitched my eye. I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER TOOK THAT PICTURE!

**Fairy where you going? No? Okay. Lisanna's POV**

"Lisanna! How could you love this beast?" Mira asked. I got angry.

"Sting is not a beast!" I shouted.

"He murdered his parent!" Natsu shouted back.

"Why should you care! It's not like he murdered your dad!" I shouted back. Then the unexpected came. Natsu got up and slapped me. I fell down.

"Get back to reality Lisanna! He is a murder! He is evil!" he shouted. I pushed back tears. I look at Mira who was transforming into satan soul.

"I am going to kill him." she said.

"Well then kill me too." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Cause when he kissed me, I kissed him back." I said as I got up.

"It is not manly to kill family." said Elfman.

"But you killed me." I said. He got quiet.

"Tell me is it wrong to love someone?" I asked, glaring daggers. No one answered.

"Cause if it is, I might as well leave!" I shouted. I placed my hand where my guild mark was. Everyone started to run towards me. I made a wall of ice. I froze the guild mark, and I smashed it. The ice fell to the ground and I walked away.

"Oh and Natsu, just to let you know, I'm a dragon slayer." I said. I ran out of the guild into the forest. I fell down to my knees and I began to cry. First it was just a little but then I began to cry harder and harder. As I cried, the rain fall to match my cry. No one saw me in the rain. No one except.

"Lisanna!" shouted Sting running towards me. I couldn't bring myself to get up. He ran and hugged me. I continue to cry, but softer now.

"I lost everything Sting. My home, my family, my friends. Everything." I sobbed into his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"It's alright, it's fine." he said. I knew he was right. It will be alright.

"Lisanna?" said a voice. I look to see Lector, totally wet.

"Are you alright?" said Lector. I smiled and picked him up.

"Of course Lector. I'm better than alright." I said, giving him a hug.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked back.

"Because I told you you should tell them and now you don't have anything. It's my fault." he said, ears dropping. I smiled.

"I do have something. You and Sting." I said. He smiled back and hug me. Sting got up.

"Come on, I will bring you to my guild." Sting said.

"Will your guild accept me?" I said.

"They already saw the picture. They like you. Besides, your boyfriend is the guild master." he said. I laughed. We got up and ran to the train station. I slept on his shoulder. I was happy.

**Ending song: Kimi ga Kureta Mono**


	3. The Grand Magic Games

It is a year after Lisanna quit the guild. And now everyone is preparing for the Grand Magic Games.

**Theme song Ft.**

"Are you ready Natsu?" asked Lucy Dragoneel. They got married last year.

"Yeah. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. Erza shook her head. This year they had only one team. It was made up of Natsu, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, and Gajeel.

"Well let's go." said Mira. They walked out as they introduced them.

"And in second place...FAIRY TAIL!" said the person.

"Eh? We're in second?" asked Laxus.

"And in first place, for the second time in a row, SABORTOOTH! Their team contains, Sting, Rouge, Oboa, Effilia, and Lisanna!" said the person. Fairy Tail was in shock. The team came out, they saw Lisanna alright. Holding hands with Stong. She was wearing a short white dress, with a blue ribbon. Mira was close to tears.

"Ah yes, the young couple. I heard Sting already propose to her." said the guy.

"Yes! It was all over sorcer weekly, special addition." said Jenny.

"WHAT!?" shouted Elfman.

"Lisanna...is getting...married!" said Mira. Lisanna saw Fairy Tail and her eyes narrowed.

"Well it's my family. Or use to be family." said Lisanna. Before a fight started out the guy said the first match of the day.

"The first match will be between Fairy Tail and Sabortooth. And the fighters are Natsu Dragoneel and Lisanna Strauss!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" shouted Natsu.

"What? Are you afraid to fight a girl?" asked Lisanna.

"As of I was afraid to fight you!" shouted Natsu. Lisanna smiled.

"Then let's fight." she said. All the guilds cleared out of the arena and they began to fight.

"FIRE DRAGON FIST!" shouted Natsu charging at Lisanna. Lisanna charged too.

"SNOW DRAGON FIST!" she shouted. Their fist meet and it made a huge explosion. They got up. Natsu look at her in shock.

"Dr-dragon you said." Natsu said.

"Yep. I told you. I'm a dragon slayer too." she said. Natsu narrowed his eyes and ran up to her. He tried to punch her but she blocked him. They got in a fist fight, using magic then and there. Natsu grabbed her arm and he burned it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. Then he did something so unbelievable, people outside was shock. Natsu grabbed her ring of her finger. He pushed her backwards, and he burned the ring into ashes. For a while, nobody said, did, or thought anything. Lisanna narrowed her eyes.

"Blizzard." she said. Suddenly a gigantic cloud was over the arena. Snow came down in a fast, swirling motion. Nobody could see except Lisanna and Sting. Sting was trying to get away from his team, his guild, and 500 soldiers that were holding him down. Lisanna walked towards Natsu, who was shivering.

"Li-Li-Li-Lisanna. Ple-please st-st-stop." he chattered. She shook her head.

"No Natsu. I won't stop. The blizzard is controlled by my feelings. And it won't stop til I'm happy."

"Tell me. Why." she said. He looked confused. She looked down.

"Why. WHY YOU HAD TO DO THAT!?" she shouted, tears coming down her face.

"WHY COULDN'T ACCEPT WHO I LOVE?! WHY YOU HAD TO RUIN IT FOR ME?!" she screamed, the blizzard got stronger. She fell to the ground.

"I left because I wasn't accepted by my family. But they accepted me. So why couldn't you?" she asked. He looked at her. He realized the mistake they had done. But it was too late.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry." he said. She looked up.

"Natsu. I have put up with your fights, your arguments, everything. I accept all your apologizes. But this one, I can't accept. You've done something so much worse than everything you did in the past. So I won't accept your apology." she said. The blizzard stop.

"Ice dragon claws." she said. They nailed him to the ground.

"NATSU IS DOWN! LISANNA WINS!" the guy said. Everyone clapped. Except Fairy Tail. Lisanna walked back, holding the place where Natsu burned her arm. Sting finally got away from everybody and ran towards Lisanna. He helped her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Sting." Lisanna said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting Natsu get the ring." she replied.

"Oh Lisanna, I'm just glad you came back with no broken bones, or anything." he said.

"Well he did burn my arm." she said. He looked at her arm.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" he shouted.


	4. Taken

**I said no Happy.**

"Goodnight Sting!"

"Goodnight Lisanna! Wait, is your arm alright?"

"Yeah! I used some healing snow."

"Eh?"

"It's a rare type of magic snow that can heal anything! It works slowly but in an instance!"

"Well then, goodnight!"

Natsu Dragoneel waited to here the doors to close to attack.

**Theme song Ft.**

Lisanna walked out to the rather large balcony for some fresh air. It was a good day. She beat her former guild. And with only a burnt arm. She look to see if Sting was still there. Then she climb on the rail of the balcony and sat. She was happy. No she was more than happy. Even if Natsu burned her ring, she felt awesome. She heard a noise then she was blacked out.

**Moments later**

"Uuugggh, where am I?" asked Lisanna out loud. She slowly opened her eyes. To see her former guild all around her.

"AAAH!" she screamed.

"Hi Lisanna!" said everyone at the same time. She just sat there in shock.

"Uh WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" she shouted. Mira stepped forward.

"Hi sister." Mira said. Lisanna crossed her arms.

"You lost that right to call me sister a long time ago." she said.

"Lisanna, I know you are still mad at us and you have every right to be. But please, can you forgive us?" Mira asked. Lisanna looked at her sister. She remember all the fun they had at kids, teens, and when she came back. She sighed. She couldn't stay mad forever.

"Okay fine. You're forgiven." she said.

"THANK YOU!" shouted everyone, attacking her into a hug. She got up.

"I should get back to my guild now." she said, starting to walk away. But a hand grabbed her.

"Get back?" asked Mira. Lisanna looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm a part of Sabortooth now." she said.

"I thought you might come back to Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"Even though I forgive you all, I don't want to come back to Fairy Tail. My life there is great! Now that that cruel master is gone, Sabortooth is so kind. Everyone is nice even if they do get in fights every now then. But you're accepted in Sabortooth. I love it there." Lisanna said. Mira began to cry.

"But I promise that I will visit as much as I can. I promise, sister." said Lisanna, putting her hands on Mira's shoulders. Mira looked up and pulled Lisanna in a hug. She sobbed.

"My little sister is all grown up now! She is now leading her own life!" cried Mira. Lisanna hugged Mira back. Finally Mira let go, still sniffing.

"I have one question." said a voice. The crowd parted to reveal Natsu. Lisanna eyes narrowed.

"Where did you learn dragon slayer magic from?" asked Natsu. Lisanna looked away.

"When I was in Edolas, I was doing a job when I met a dragon. Her name was Yukino. She taught me for the two years that I was in Edolas. I thought that I couldn't use that magic when I came back to Earthland. But when I was swimming in a lake, I sorta froze the lake. A couple months later I met a lady met Yukino. Turns out, she is the Earthland version of the dragon. She gave me a book of dragon spells, and I have been training over the months." Lisanna said.

"What kind of magic can you do?" asked Wendy. Lisanna smiled.

"Ice dragon floor!" she said. She touched the floor and the intire floor turned into ice.

"I need to leave. Goodbye." she said. She ran out of the door. Natsu followed her.

"Lisanna wait!" Natsu said. Lisanna stopped.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry. I will do anything to make it up." Natsu said. Lisanna mouth quivered.

"Natsu. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that." Lisanna said.

"Li-"

"Goodbye Natsu." She turned into a white little bird and flew away. Once she got back she tiptoed to Sting's room to see if he was asleep. He was. She giggled. That boy can sleep through a hurricane. She walked back to her room. She changed and went to sleep. Once she was asleep, Sting got up.

"I hate the Dragoneel. He stole Lisanna and I couldn't do a thing. I will make sure he will never do that again." said Sting. He didn't notice a little green spider on his wall.

"Of course you will Sting." Lisanna whispered. She crawled back to her room and fell asleep.


End file.
